


The Eschatologist

by zeldadestry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100_women, Double Drabble, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-20
Updated: 2006-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if there were no one else left to hurt?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eschatologist

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 028, 'naked', for 100_women fanfic challenge

“We have to stop,” she says. “It’s wrong.”

“Tell me why. Why is it wrong?”

“It feels wrong.”

How can she say such a thing while her body shakes in your arms? Her pupils dilate until they nearly eclipse the green of her irises and each touch of your lips makes her sob. Your arm wraps tighter around her waist, you trap the tip of her nipple between your fingers, pinch until she hisses. “This doesn’t feel right?”

“Think of Narcissa. How would she feel if she knew about this? She’d think she couldn’t trust us, that we don’t really love her, we only want her. It’d be awful.”

“We should give up our pleasure to deny her pain?”

“I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“What if there were no one else left to hurt? What if we were the only two people in the world?”

“But we’re not. We’re not, Bellatrix. We never will be.”

You long to see it, the world in ruins, every living thing destroyed but the two of you.

“My sister," you whisper, naked and ravenous as the day you were born. “How sweet, how beautiful, the end will be. I hope it comes soon.”  



End file.
